Bubbly Lovers
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: While inspecting his fellow CP9 agents at Water 7, Luffy and Kalifa catch up privately and passionately. Full story to be found on Archive of Our Own.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

 **[BL]**

 **Bubbly Lovers**

 **[BL]**

It had been four years into Kalifa, Kaku, Blueno, and Rob Lucci's mission at Water 7 when they received a surprise visit from the youngest member of their unit, Cipher Pol Number Nine, to both make a personal inspection of their continuing assignment and gauge their strengths. Knowing that they couldn't be seen by any locals, the five CP9 agents, with Lucci's pet pigeon Hattori accompanying them, made their training session in an unmanned warehouse not too far from the Galley-La Company's headquarters. After observing his peers utilize the Six Powers against each other for fifteen minutes while feeding a gracious Hattori bread crumbs, the sixteen-year-old inspector, Monkey D. Luffy, held his arm up for calm and pulled two Devil Fruits from his coat. One of the Devil Fruits had the appearance of a violet melon while the other appeared to be a bunch of red bananas.

"I'm glad to see you guys haven't gotten soft in this extended undercover mission, but should there be any surprises, it's better to see you all have some surprises of your own up your sleeves." Luffy monologued before chuckling a bit. "That's why, after a good amount of time wearing our Parent's Child of a Director down a few pegs, I was able to get these Devil Fruits for Kaku and Kalifa."

"Interesting." Blueno commented. "I take it that Jabra wasn't too happy about your proposal, assuming he knows."

Luffy scoffed lightheartedly. "He worried about decreasing on that silly Power Level thing you guys do, but I talked him into shutting up with the idea that he could always test his strength against Kaku and Kalifa."

The closest thing to an expression of amusement appeared on Lucci's face. "That sounds like the canine all right." He then looked hard at the Devil Fruits. "Still, what sort of powers do those things offer, kid?"

"These Devil Fruits weren't documented at first, but I called a favor from Science Captain Sentomaru, and from what Doctor Vegapunk himself reported through a quick study on them, we've got an idea of their names and powers." Holding the melon, Luffy then elaborated. "This is the Bubble-Bubble Fruit, a Paramecia that creates and controls soap and bubbles." Seeing Kalifa and Kaku's frowns at the short description, Luffy explained further. "The bubbles can also drain an enemy's energy and form a soap bar to keep the user shielded from attacks as much as they can clean dirt. Just think over the possibilities for people in our line of work before you decide to reject it entirely."

Sighing, Kaku shrugged negligently. "All right. What about the other one?"

Holding the bunch of bananas, Luffy then said. "This is the Zoan Ox-Ox Fruit, Model: Giraffe. As silly as it sounds, in the hybrid form, you'll have more strength and longer reach than you would as a normal Human. Thoughts?"

Kaku thought it over using his hands to mentally scale the pros and cons of eating either Devil Fruit before saying. "I think I'll take my cases with the Zoan, if for no other reason than that I don't want to be called a Soap Man."

Kalifa hummed before picking up the Bubble-Bubble Fruit while Kaku picked up his own choice. "It appears that I'm a Soap Woman by default then."

Luffy shrugged, but looked mildly disappointed. "Kind of was hoping you'd take the Giraffe Fruit myself, Kalifa." He then grinned cheekily. "Something told me you'd look good in a hybrid form."

While the other men appeared amused to varying levels, Kalifa held her glasses up by her hand, attempted to hide her obvious blush, and in an annoyed voice said. "That's called sexual harassment, Luffy."

The aforementioned teen chuckled heartily.

 **[BL]**

At Kalifa's Water 7 apartment, she was attired in a sole nightgown that reached from her shoulders to her lower waist and was looking at the other occupant of her bedroom with lustful eyes.

"You owe me an apology for earlier, boytoy." She told her lover as he laid on the bed with little clothing on his body and expectation in his eyes. "Embarrassing me in front of those fools was not nice at all."

Luffy merely did his trademark laugh and gestured for Kalifa to join him. "We can always sexually harass each other while we are here."

Licking her lips in eagerness, Kalifa replied. "That much is true." Then she jumped on the bed to join him.

 **Mature Reading Section Found at Archive of Our Own**

 **[BL]**

Meanwhile at Enies Lobby, CP9 Director Spandam walked back and forth in his office in concern.

'Why do I get the feeling that my own agents are planning against me?' He thought to himself before scoffing at the thought negligently. 'Yeah, right! Those idiots know better than to turn on me!'

 **[BL]**

 **As I said earlier, I've made a Luffy/Kalifa lemon in honor of the latter's birthday of April 23 which I posted a censored version on at Pat-reon before posting it and its uncensored counterpart elsewhere in the week following just so you all know the difference. I don't think I am the first one who made such a lemon, but I did what I could, especially in a CP9 setting. Trust me, it's always disappointing to look over FanFictionNet to see so few CP9 Luffy stories, especially ones with straight pairings. I considered given Kalifa the Giraffe Zoan for extra kinkiness and as a reference to the SBS that featured her looking good as a Human/Giraffe hybrid, but decided to stick with the canonical one for the moment, yet I wouldn't mind seeing someone else do what they can with such a scenario in their own writing.**

 **As much as I find Luffy in a Cipher Pol suit or Impel Down uniform fascinating, when I write my full-length One Piece stories, I'm thinking of just focusing on three featuring the Straw Hats as Marines, Revolutionaries, and Pirates per story to better keep my mind focused and to show the differences between each one. However, I do hope more female Marines and Revolutionaries will appear in canon shortly to better show Luffy's romance option on each path. As much as I like Koala, Hina, and Tashigi, I stated way back that I've grown appreciative of pairing those three with Sabo, Smoker, and Zoro in that order. Since the female Giant Marine Squad member isn't the same person as Gerth, I'm hoping for either a manga/anime debut of Ace's old rival Isuka and/or Ryokugyu introduced as a female character while awaiting what kind of new Revolutionaries and Revolution sympathizers will appear, especially at the World Summit Arc which should be coming shortly.**

 **That's all for now.**


End file.
